


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Alvinola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvinola/pseuds/Alvinola
Summary: Sam and Dean visit Disneyland, the "Happiest Place on Earth". Unfortunately, Dean soon realizes that not everything is as great as it seems.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Happiest Place on Earth

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Dean grumbled, as he fell into step next to his brother. Shoving both hands deeply into the pockets of his jeans, he hunched his shoulders and tried to avoid knocking over the kids that were running around them. He scowled when a woman with a stroller accidentally ran over his foot.

Sam, who had the biggest smile Dean had ever seen on his face, elbowed him in the side. “Don’t be a Debbie Downer, man. This is going to be fun.”

Shaking his head, Dean snatched the ticket his brother was holding out for him out of his hand. “We have _very_ different ideas of having fun, Sammy,” he grunted, but continued to follow him to the main entrance of the park.

After standing in line for almost twenty minutes just to get in, Dean’s mood was even more sour than before. Looking around, he simply couldn’t see the appeal Disneyland had. It was loud, crowded and way too sparkly.

“Come on, let’s go that way,” Sam said, tugging at his brother’s sleeve. “If we hurry, we might get to go on some of the rides before we have to wait in line for hours.”

Accepting that there was no other way but through, Dean allowed his brother to drag him down Main Street to one of the many roller coasters. Despite the early hour, the park was already swarming with people and Dean felt more than just a little uncomfortable.

Sam seemed to sense his brother’s foul mood and, as a little peace offering, walked them over to one of the many snack booths. “Here,” he said and pushed a Dole Whip in Dean’s hand.

“I’m not a child, you know. You can’t _bribe_ me with food,” Dean protested, but he did shove a chunk of pineapple flavored ice cream in his mouth.

Sam grinned. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, man.”

Dean only huffed and shoved another spoonful of the refreshing snack in his mouth. There was nothing he could do about spending a day of his life at Disneyland, so he might as well make the best out of it.

They got in line for Big Thunder Mountain. By the time they reached the front of the line, Dean had eaten his Dole Whip and was in an admittedly better mood. He wasn’t a big fan of roller coaster and while getting jostled around wasn’t his idea of a good time, the delight on Sam’s face had made it worth it. Not that he would have ever said that out loud.

After the first ride, they fell into some kind of rhythm that worked pretty well for them. Sam made sure his brother was well fed and had something to snack on at all times, and in return Dean agreed to do whatever ride, show or attraction Sam wanted.

Everything went well until they boarded one of the boats at Jungle Cruise. As they were leisurely bobbing up and down on the water, Dean felt a slow wave of nausea roll through his gut. Grimacing, he placed a hand on his belly and tried to breathe through the sudden bout of queasiness. Next to him, Sam was completely oblivious as he listened attentively to their guide.

Thankfully, Dean made it through the ride without heaving everything he’d eaten into the river. Feeling a little shaky, he followed his brother off the boat and back onto solid ground.

“That was awesome,” Sam grinned, already looking around for something else to do. Dean bit back a groan when his brother pointed at something on the map that looked suspiciously like another rollercoaster.

“Sammy, can we take a quick break or something?” he asked, trying and failing not to sound like he was begging.

Sam turned to look at him with a frown. “You okay?”

Dean felt his stomach churn again and he gave his brother a tightlipped smile. “Yeah. I just need to use the bathroom.”

Sam didn’t look fully convinced, but agreed regardless.

They looked for the nearest restroom and Dean quickly disappeared into one of the stalls. He didn’t feel like he was actually going to be sick, but he needed a moment to breathe and make _completely_ sure he wasn’t about to vomit into one of the perfectly arranged flowerbeds.

Locked inside the stall, Dean braced himself against the wall and dropped his head to his forearm. He hadn’t realized just how full he was. Even though there was a boy arguing with his dad two stalls over, Dean could hear his stomach gurgle unhappily. Something shifted in his gut and he couldn’t hold back a sick sounding burp. “Great,” he muttered and rubbed a palm over his upset and bloated stomach.

He shouldn’t be surprised about this. Since arriving at Disneyland, he’d stuffed his face with ice cream, corndogs, pretzels, cookies, churros and whatever else he’d found. Sam had warned him to slow down a couple of times, which he obviously hadn’t listened to.

After giving his belly another couple of soothing rubs, Dean squared his shoulders and exited the stall. He gave the now crying kid a sideways glance and quickly washed and dried his hands.

When he stepped out again, Sam approached him with a cup. “Hey, look what I got you!” he said with an excited smile. “It’s a slushy with a shot of rum. Apparently, they sell alcohol now. I think you deserve this. It’s four o’clock and you haven’t tried to murder any of the screaming toddlers yet. This is your reward.”

Dean’s belly gave a warning twinge, but he ignored it. He accepted the drink with a tense nod and took a small sip. It did taste delicious, but alcohol probably wasn’t the smartest thing to add to an already upset stomach.

“How about we do one more ride and then hit the road?” Sam said and took a sip of the water he’d gotten for himself.

Dean wanted to _kiss_ his brother. “Sound good to me,” he said as casually as possible. He couldn’t wait to pass out on a lumpy motel mattress and allow his body to properly digest everything he’d eaten.

Obviously, Sam had saved the best for last. At least for himself.

Swallowing thickly, Dean tried to drown out the screams and yells of the people on the rollercoaster. He’d read the sign by the entrance. This was a high-speed ride with drops, flashing light and blaring music. Just thinking about it made his aching stomach flip over.

Nevertheless, this was their last ride of the day and he wasn’t about to admit defeat _now_. He’d made it this far and, to be honest, he had kind of enjoyed some of the rollercoaster. Again, this wasn’t something he’d ever admit to if asked.

They reached the front of the line fairly quick. Tossing away the mostly empty cup, Dean followed his brother and took a seat next to him. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d drunken most of it until they were about to take a seat.

Dean realized his mistake when one of the staff members checked to make sure they were all secured in their seats and pushed down on the lap bar. He grunted when the bar pressed against his stomach and locked with an audible click. His belly protested the uncomfortable pressure and he felt a sharp cramp. Wincing, he tried to get the bar off, but it didn’t budge an inch. “Crap, Sammy, I gotta get out of this thing,” he grunted.

Sam leaned closer. “What?”

Before Dean could repeat himself, there was a lurch and their car began to move. For the first two minutes, he simply tried to breathe through the pain in his gut. He could feel its contents lurch and shift, and the flashing lights and loud music didn’t make it any better.

When the car started climbing, he squeezed his eyes shut and just hoped to make it through the ride without puking all over himself and the other people.

All too soon, they started their speedy decent. While Sam seemed to have the time of his life going up and down and around, Dean was desperately trying to keep down his stomach’s contents.

Halfway through the ride, he had to admit that there was no way in hell that he’d make it through this without throwing up. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he swallowed convulsively.

Dean must have lost some time, because with one last lurch, they came to a sudden halt. Head spinning and stomach cramping, he barely noticed his brother’s large hand on his thigh. “Dean? You okay?”

Unable to do more than shake his head, Dean let out a wet belch and fought the inevitable. He could already feel his mouth flooding with saliva.

“Crap,” he heard Sam curse, right before the lap bar sprang open.

Sam, bless his heart, had realized what was going on and quickly pulled his brother out of the car. Wrapping one arm around his back, he quickly maneuvered Dean toward the exit and outside.

Dean burped sickly and barely made it to the nearest trashcan before everything he’d eaten came rushing out of his mouth. The snacks didn’t taste nearly as good the second time around and Dean grimaced when the disgusting smell hit his nose.

“You’re okay. Just let it out,” Sam murmured and rubbed a soothing hand up and down Dean’s back.

Dean had no idea how much time he’d spent hunched over the trash can, but he felt unsteady and dizzy when he was done vomiting. Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, he gave his brother an apologetic smile. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I should have seen this coming. You’re like a big kid.”

“I’m not!”

“Are you serious right now? You literally just stuffed yourself full of treats until you puked,” Sam pointed out.

The mention of food made Dean’s stomach churn and he flinched. “Shut up.”

Sam patted his back. “Let’s go. You have a date with a toothbrush and some mouthwash.”

After spitting into the trashcan one last time, Dean straightened up. His belly still felt off and the gurgling kept going. But, despite his little show at the end, Sam was smiling all the way back to their car. And, to Dean, nothing else mattered.


End file.
